See No Evil, Hear No Evil
by AnimeNutsy
Summary: One night, Izuru sees something he should never have seen...and hears something he should never have heard.
1. Chapter 1

See No Evil, Hear No Evil.

By: AnimeNutsy

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga or anime Bleach. If I did, Bleach would be a yaoi series of the likes that would make the most seasoned yaoi fangirl blush to her toes. ;)

Warnings: language, yaoi

Pairing/s: Aizen+Gin. Dunno if I should imply there MAY be some Gin+Kira action...dunno if this fic needs another chappie or not...

It was a miserable morning in the Seireitei, all the Soul Reapers...well, the ones of any importance, anyway, were all gathered in the main hall. Captains and Lieutenants were all fussing about, going through what appeared to be stacks upon stacks of paperwork.

There was a problem. A big problem. Some idiot pencil pusher in the pay department had got the entire soul reapers correct amount of pay mixed up. Instead of getting their pay, an invoice came into the main headquarters, which said that, for the last 6 months worth of missions, the soul reapers pay was to be ZERO. Yes, that's right. ZERO.

Needless to say, some heads were going to roll. Probably literally. Izuru was going through numerous paperwork that Captain Gin Ichimaru had left for HIM to do, all by HIMSELF, while Gin went somewhere with Captain Aizen. And so, here was Izuru, trying to figure out what the hell to do with his share of paperwork, when Momo bumped into him, scattering his pile of paperwork all over the place.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, Izuru! Here, let me help you." Momo said, and smiled as she leant down to help Izuru stack the pile neatly again. "Thanks, Momo." Izuru said, and starred at the huge pile in dismay. "This is so not good. I'm not even near halfway done yet..." Izuru said, and pouted, that adorable pout that made Momo giggle. She sat down beside him. "Here, I'll help you." She said, and divided the pile between them, so it would get done quicker.

"Are...are you sure? What about your own paperwork?" Izuru asked her. "Hehe. Don't worry, I got all mine done in 15 minutes." Momo said with a bright grin. "F-Fifteen minutes? How the heck did you accomplish that?" Izuru shrieked. "Oh, it was easy. I do most of the paperwork for Captain Aizen." Momo said, as she went though her pile of paperwork with great speed. Suddenly, she stopped, and faced Izuru. "But. You didn't hear that from me. I don't want Captain Aizen getting into trouble, if the higher ups found out he likes to sleep rather than do paperwork." She said, with a slight grin.

"My lips are sealed." Izuru replied, as he continued to go on through his share. Just then, Aizen and Gin returned to the main hall, looking slightly...exhausted. 'Have they been arguing again'? Izuru wondered silently. Gin turned to him and gave him that creepy, snake-like smile. Izuru smiled back. To him, his Captain wasn't creepy. Just slightly different. And it was...it was that difference that made Izuru fall completely and utterly in love with him.

Momo saw the loving smile Izuru had on his face. She sighed and frowned, and stood up. "Izuru...Can I...Can I talk to a second? Alone?" She asked, a serious look crossing her features. "Uh...sure." Izuru replied, and stood up and followed Momo out of the main hall. Both Aizen and Gin watched them leave. "I wonder what they're both up to..." Aizen said, with a slight from. "Perhaps Momo is confessin' her undying love fer him." Gin said, with that smile plastered on his face.

123123123123123123123

When Momo and Izuru were out of earshot of everyone else, Momo faced him. "You love him, don't you?" She asked him, bluntly. "Ah...wh..what? Uh...of course I don-" Izuru stuttered out, but she cut him off. "No need to lie, not to me, Izuru. I can see it." She said. "W-Well, even if I may have feelings for my Captain, then...then those feelings are just respect. Yeah, that's the word to describe it. Respect." He said, and was a terrible liar.

He made to ramble on about something else, but Momo put a hand on his arm, which made Izuru stare at her face, which looked deadly serious. "You need to listen to me, Izuru. Gin Ichimaru...is NOT a man whom who should be getting involved with." She said, and Izuru moved out of her grasp. "Why? Because he's a Captain and I'm only a lowly Lieutenant?" Izuru said, bitterly. "No. Izuru...You should stay clear of him. He's...He's..." Momo said, trying to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

"He's what? Go on, say it!" Izuru shouted, making Momo jump a little bit in surprise. Izuru hardly ever shouted like that, at least not to her. Izuru looked down, ashamed at having shouted at his friend the way he did. "Forget it. You don't have to say it. It's there, in your eyes. You just see Captain Gin as some weirdo; a freak, just like everyone else sees him. But, I see him differently. He's...He's beautiful." Izuru said, and fought back tears.

"Izuru...I..." Momo said, and reached out a hand to Izuru, but he shrugged her away. "Come on, we'd better get back to the main hall." He said, and sighing, Momo followed him. When they got there, the paperwork that was Izuru's was done. "Huh? But...who did it?" Izuru said, puzzled. He was startled, when Gin's face appeared directly beside his own. "Ah did." Gin said, with his trademark smile. "Gaah! Captain Gin! I'm so sorry, I should have done the rest of the paperwork first, and I'm such a klutz!" Izuru said, going bright red with embarrassment.

"It's okay; don' worry yah pretty lil' head about it." Gin replied, and Izuru went another shade of red when he heard his Captain call him 'Pretty'. "But what I want tah know is... what _were _you two talkin' about for _all _this time?" Gin asked, and his eyes opened. Just a slight crack. But enough to show Izuru that his Captain wasn't fooling around anymore.

'How can I tell my Captain that I pretty much confessed to Momo that I'm in love with him'? He thought, trying frantically to come up with a decent enough lie. "And don' bother lyin' tah meh, mah Izuru." Gin said, which caused Izuru to start sweating bullets. "Because yah know, ah can smell a lie like a fart in a car." Gin said, which caused Kenpachi Zaraki to start laughing like a maniac. "Hahahahahahaha! A fart in a car, that's a good one! I bet you learned that from Ichigo, didn't ya?" Zaraki said, with a maniacal grin.

Gin faced Kenpachi. "Oh, dear. It appears yah caught meh." Gin said, but his attention was back on Izuru again. He starred at Izuru like a hawk. That was when Momo cut in. "I asked Izuru out on a date later on." She said, which caused Izuru to cough like he was an asthmatic. Gin smiled, and patted Izuru on the shoulder. "See, I told yah so." He said, and grinned at Aizen, who frowned. "You told Captain Aizen what?" Izuru said, bewildered. "Ah bet Captain Aizen that Momo would confess her love to yah. And now Captain Aizen owes meh dinner and good liquor fer later." Gin said, and smirked at Aizen, who looked away with a...what was that...a pout?

123123123123123123

Later on that evening, after Izuru had finished bathing, and was getting ready for bed in his quarters, he lie on his futon staring up at the ceiling. 'But...Momo was so serious. I wonder what she was trying to say.' He said, mulling about his thoughts of what Momo was trying to get at, and in the end it was nearly driving him insane.

'To hell with this, I'll just go and see if the Captain is back yet. I can't sleep, I may as well see if he needs some company.' He thought, and got up, and headed out of his quarters, making his way towards Captain Gin's quarters. He came to the house which was Gin's and made to knock on the door, but twinged as his hand was repelled by a medium-to-level barrier. 'What the hell?' Izuru frowned, and gently placed his hand on the door again, and he could feel it vibrating gently under the palm of hand. A barrier. A high level barrier, and it was placed not only over the door, but over the whole entire house!

Izuru immediately went into panic mode. What if his Captain had drank too much and was now passed out inside and needed assistance? Izuru made up his mind then and there to do away with the barrier and help his Captain. Izuru was no novice when it came to barriers. He had been studying a lot in his free time, and a barrier like this one shouldn't be too much for him. So, concentrating some of his power into the right palm of his hand, he began quietly chanting the spell that would disintegrate the barrier around the house.

Izuru opened his eyes, and as he did, he saw the barrier begin to disintegrate, like it was melting away from the house. And, so silently...Izuru opened the front door...and stepped inside.

123123123123123123

Once inside Gin's house, he shut the door quietly behind him, then went into the living room, and into the kitchen, quietly whispering his Captain's name. "Captain Gin? Captain? Are you here?" Izuru whispered, and searched everywhere, except for the main bedroom. He had been here many times, but never, ever, had he dared to intrude into where his Captain slept. That was like...asking for trouble. 'I shouldn't go into my Captain's bedroom, that's an invasion of his privacy...' Izuru thought silently. He made to turn around and go back the way he came, when he heard hushed voices coming from inside Captain Gin's bedroom.

'What the...Someone IS in there! Is it Captain Gin? Is he alright!' Izuru thought, and hurried over to the door. "...should...aah...make tha plans...more sooner..." Came the unmistakable voice of Gin Ichimaru. "That's...unh...why I chose you, Gin...unh...you suit me perfectly." Another voice spoke up. Izuru's eyes widened. It was Captain Aizen's voice.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he peered into the bedroom, which had the door slightly ajar. What he saw...tore his heart out...and ripped it into shreds. There was Captain Gin, His Captain, His Love. And he was on the bed, having sex with Captain Aizen. Izuru felt tears well in his eyes. He felt his chest tightening. He would have ran away right at that very moment, except that Aizen started to talk again, while thrusting in and out of Gin.

"So, we fake...ahh...my death. Join...with the hollows...ahhh...and reign supreme...aaahnnn!" Aizen said, with one last thrust, and came inside of Gin. Gin also came, then stared snakelike at Aizen. "No one will be able tah stop ya, ya know." Gin said, grinning. "I know." Aizen said, with an evil predatory smirk plastered all over his face.

Izuru couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. 'This must be dream, this HAS to be a dream!' He thought, nearly beginning to hyperventilate. 'Calm down, Izuru. Calm down. You have to get out of here...You have to leave. Right now.' He thought, trying to calm his raging thoughts and racing heart. But, it wasn't working. Any minute now, he was likely to either faint or have a heart attack from the shock of it all.

Taking a few deep, silent breaths, he calmly stood back, turned around, and went to silently go back the way he came. Except, that plan didn't go like that. Izuru's foot banged into one of Gin's bookshelves, and some books fell to the floor, making a lot of noise. 'Ouch..fuuuu..' Izuru nearly swore in his mind, but he had no time. He sprinted for the hallway. He could already hear Captain Gin and Captain Aizen running to get out of the bedroom and after the culprit.

Speeding up, he made it to the front door, and opened it, and ran outside. Just as he closed the door, he saw Gin's eyes pinned on him from the hallway, then the door was shut. This time Gin really did swear. "Fuck! He saw me! Shit!" He cursed, as he ran as fast as he could with an aching foot. He ran and ran until he came to Momo's quarters. She knew what was going on. She knew...and tried to tell him...tried to warn him.

Not so far now, if I can just make it...in time..." Izuru breathed out, and raised a hand to knock on the door, when an arm snaked around his waist from behind, and he was pulled to a slim, solid chest. "Runnin' from yer Captain? Mah, Mah. That simply won't do." Came the whisper of Gin's voice close to his ear. Izuru went to shout Momo's name, but a hand was clamped firmly over his mouth, and Izuru winced, as he felt a needle gently being inserted into the flesh of his neck, felt the drugs being pumped into him.

The hand was gone from his mouth, but he had lost the ability to speak. His legs couldn't even hold him up. He would have fallen to the ground if Gin hadn't picked him up in his arms. Izuru's eyes were having trouble staying open, they kept fluttering. Trying, fighting to stay awake. Gin started to walk away from the safety of Momo's quarters, carrying Izuru in his arms.

Izuru felt a tear slide down his cheek, but he couldn't move, even to wipe it away. They would surely kill him. If not for what he saw, then most definitely for what he heard. Before he passed out, he saw Gin staring down at him while he was carried to wherever he was taking him. "Don' fight it, lil' Izuru. Sleep now... for yah'll soon know what yah fate is..." Were the words Izuru heard, before sleep claimed his mind and his body.

TBC?

A/N: Okay, so this was FIRST ever Bleach fanfiction. I haven't watch the whole series, only up until Aizen goes up to heaven in the bright light (sarcasm). But anyway, read and review. Tell me if this sucks or if this rocks. Tell me if I should continue, or if I should just let sleeping dogs lie. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hear no Evil, See no Evil.

Part 2

Warnings: slight shonenai.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

BleachBleachBleachBleach

Eyes slowly flickered open. Izuru looked around him as objects began to come into focus. He was lying on a huge, spacious bed that looked crisp and clean. There was furniture. A chair, a bedside table and a wardrobe. But it was quite dark. There was no window. The only light that shone into the room came from under the door. Slowly, without getting a headache, Izuru tried to piece together what had happened and how he had come to be in this room. Then, he remembered. What he saw and what he heard. 'It was Captain Gin...he must have brought me here'. He thought, and slowly got up from the bed, wincing as his bare feet touched the cold floor. Pain shot up his ankle that he had previously bumped.

Slowly, he shuffled over to the door and tried turning the knob. It was locked. "Great. This is turning into a miserable day...or night." He mumbled, as he realized that without a window, he had no idea if it was day or night, nor how long he had been unconscious. He still wore his soul reaper clothing, but his Zanpakuto had been taken from him. "And weapon less." He said to himself and scowled. Gin Ichimaru had some answering to do. As did Aizen. Izuru began to pound on the door. "Hello? Is there anyone there? Captain Gin? Captain Aizen? Hello? How long do you think you can keep me in here?" He said, but there was silence. "Someone had better answer me, god dammit! Why was I brought here?" He shouted again, but there was still no reply.

Sighing, Izuru shuffled away from the door when he heard a reply. "Don't worry yourself. You were placed under my guard. Gin Ichimaru will be by later to check on you." Said a gruff but gentle voice. "Great! And what about my Zanpakuto? What have you done with it?" Izuru asked the mysterious voice. The voice hesitated before it spoke again, "Do not worry yourself. It is in a safe place." Izuru sighed. "And who are you?" He asked. "My name is Zenrich. I am to guard over you. Now please, get some rest and Lord Gin will see you later." The voice, known now as a person called Zenrich told Izuru. Frowning, Izuru padded over to the bed, got under the warm covers and snuggled into the pillow, as he felt sleep coming for him. He wasn't that worried for his safety. If Gin had wanted him dead, he would be dead right now. 'They must want something from me...But...what is it'? Izuru thought, before his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

BleachBleachBleachBleach

"Time tah wake now, mah Izuru." A voice whispered, and Izuru began to stir, as gentle fingers brushed strands of hair away from his cheeks. "Hn?" Izuru mumbled as his eyes opened, and saw Gin Ichimaru, his captain sitting on the edge of the bed. "C-Captain Gin!" Izuru gasped, and immediately got off the bed, wincing again as pain went up his ankle. "Yah don't need to get up so fast. Here, sit back down." Gin said, and pushed gently on Izuru's shoulders, until Izuru was sitting firmly on the bed beside him. Izuru's eyes glanced at Gin then looked away again. "So...why am I here?" Izuru asked, icily. "Now now, mah Izuru. Yah don't need tah use that tone with me. You'll make me cry." Gin said and smiled that smile when Izuru leapt to his feet and glared at him, ignoring the flare up in his ankle.

"I asked you WHY I was here!" Izuru shouted, and glared at the Captain that he once...that he still...loved. Gin also got to his feet and faced Izuru. "Yah here...because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving yah behind...mah Izuru." Gin said, and placed a hand on Izuru's shoulder. Izuru shrugged away angrily. "Oh, yeah right! That act won't fool me, Captain! I know what you're like!" Izuru said, and glared at his Captain. "That's true...you've been mah lieutenant for years now. After all, who'd know me better than you?" Gin said, and flashed another smile. "Well, Aizen, apparently." Izuru blurted, and placed a hand over his mouth, blushing, wishing he could take back what he'd just said. If it was possible, Gin's smile got bigger as he stared at Izuru's blushing face.

"Mah Mah...If ah didn't know any better...I'd think yah were jealous...Izuru." Gin said and Izuru's blush went from pink to crimson in a matter of seconds. "J-Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Angry is the word I would describe it!" Izuru replied, and Gin chuckled. "Angry...that...Captain Aizen wasn't you, yah mean?" Gin said and delighted in the fact that Izuru's face looked like an angry flushed tomato. 'Yes! I wanted you to be with me! Dammit, I still do...but...' Izuru thought, but spoke different words instead. "No. Angry that you're conspiring with that asshole! You've gone too far, Captain Gin Ichimaru! If you can even be called my Captain anymore! And why even bring me here, in the first place...why not just kill me when you had the chance, why not...-" Izuru was suddenly cut off, as Gin placed a pale finger against his soft lips.

"Do yah really wanna know...mah Izuru?" Gin said, softly, as he traced a finger down from Izuru's lips, to his jaw, and then rested on the pulse in Izuru's neck, which was starting to beat faster and faster. Slowly, Gin began to draw closer to Izuru. Izuru gulped when Gin's left hand gently wove through his hair, bringing him closer to Gin all the more. Gin stared in Izuru's eyes, and Izuru was mesmerized by the way his Captain was staring at him. "This is why...ah brought yah here...mah Izuru..." Gin breathed, and leant forward slowly. And Izuru's eyes closed when gentle lips descended on his own...and only one thought raced through Izuru's mind... 'My Captain...Aishteru.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hear No Evil

Part 3

By: AnimeNutsy

Warnings: Yaoi. Nothing graphic. Yet.

Disclaimers: I do not own.

The kiss between Captain and Lieutenant was so gentle, Izuru leant closer to Gin. Gin's left hand slid down to gently clasp Izuru's right hip through the clothing Izuru wore. Slowly, Gin let his lips part from Izuru's soft velvety ones. Izuru stood there, eyes still closed, taking in small deep breaths. "Look at me...mah Izuru..." Gin said, and Izuru opened his eyes to stare upon his beloved Captain. A faint pale blush dotted Izuru's cheeks. "C-Captain Gin..." Izuru breathed, before Gin once again closed the gap between them, and kissed his subordinate again, this time with more passion than before.

Izuru moaned into the kiss, pressing up against Gin, his body language saying, 'Take me my Captain. I'm yours.' Gin's tongue slid out of his mouth, to gently lick at Izuru's lips and Izuru obeyed his Captain, and allowed Gin's tongue entrance into his soft mouth. Gin's tongue met up with Izuru's, gently at first, and then with more urgency as the need to consume that delicious mouth started to run through Gin's veins. 'This is happening so fast' Izuru thought, but he didn't care. He would give every bit of himself to his Captain, Gin could have it all. Gin's hands then moved to Izuru's soul reaper robe, and gently started slipping it off from Izuru's pale shoulders, until the black cloth pooled at Izuru's elbows. Izuru's gorgeous chest was then laid bare for Gin to admire, and Gin did so, by gently taking one of Izuru's pale nubs in his fingers and gently flicking it.

Izuru let out a small whimper, and Gin smirked. Gin stopped kissing Izuru, and started a kissing line down Izuru's jaw, to his neck and then to Izuru's collarbone, all the while Izuru was making those tiny little noises, which Gin absolutely loved. Gin smiled, and without any warning, took one of Izuru's perky little nubs in his mouth and started to gently suckle on it. "Aagh, C-Captain...Wh...What are you...?" Izuru gasped, nearly losing his footing at the new sensation. His Captain looked up from what he was doing and smiled that smile. "Why? Don't yah like it?" Gin asked. "It's uh...not that, it's just very different..." Izuru replied, still breathless. "Different can be good, yah know..." Gin said with a chuckle, and stared again at Izuru's bare chest. "And would yah look at that? The other one is just beggin' for the same attention." Gin said, and was referring to the other un-molested nipple.

And as he was just about to take said nipple into his mouth, a knock came on the door. A scowl passed on Gin's features, before it was replaced with that same smile. "What is it?" Gin called out. "It's Zenrich, Lord Gin. Lord Aizen has been looking for you." Zenrich said, through the other side of the door. Gin sighed and straightened up. He placed a hand on Izuru's cheek, which was flushed with desire. "Sorry, mah Izuru. I have ta go for now." He said, and turned away from Izuru and walked to the door and knocked on it. The door opened, and Gin stepped out. Izuru got a glance at his Captain's retreating back, when the door was closed again. He heard the sound of the door being locked. Izuru slumped onto the bed, and stared up at the ceiling, his mind still reeling from his encounter with Gin. He rubbed his hand across his eyes, his mind going foggy once again. And one thought made its way into his mind, before sleep once again claimed him, 'What in the world are you doing, Izuru'?

TBC

A/N: Awww. Don't you just feel so sorry for poor Izuru? xD


	4. Chapter 4

See No Evil, Hear No Evil

Part 4

Author: AnimeNutsy

Pairings: Aizen/Gin, Gin/Izuru….. Maybe future possible Aizen/Gin/Izuru. But it's a maybe.

Warnings: Slight yaoi, nothing graphic. Yet.

Aizen looked up as his Gin Ichimaru entered into his private quarters. "You sure took your damn time." Aizen said, frowning at Gin. Gin merely smiled at the Captain. "But I'm here, aren't ah? What is it that has yah all cranky?" Gin asked, knowing full well, what it was that had made Aizen mad. "It was your idea to bring him here." Aizen said, referring to the captive Izuru.

Aizen stood up, and started to pace up and down the room. "And not only have you brought him here, without permission, you're all over him like some cheap harlot!" Aizen said, and turned to face Gin. Aizen's face had a huge scowl plastered all over it, and his glare intensified when Gin laughed. "Mah mah, Captain Aizen…I thought such feelings like jealousy was well beneath yah…but it appears that ah I thought wrong." Gin said, and sashayed up to Aizen. He stared into Aizen's gorgeous eyes. "Harlot? Really? Why do yah say such hurtful things tah me? Ah might just start tah cry…" Gin said, and pressed himself up against Aizen, who looked away in a huff, which made Gin chuckle. "Besides…" Gin said, and made Aizen face him. "Yah know I'm only interested in you." Gin said, and placed a soft kiss on Aizen's lips.

Aizen stood there, unmoving. "Then why were you coming onto the brat? Answer me, Gin, and answer wisely, for you know how I reward disloyalty." Aizen said, and Gin flinched, just a tiny bit. He knew Aizen, and if Aizen thought for even a second that anyone had betrayed him, in the slightest way…he would kill them, without a second thought. Gin was no different than Aizen's other pawns…other than the fact that they slept together and had a mutual understanding.

"Ah did what ah did…because Izuru…might prove to be a valuable ally. Ah was merely making sure that Izuru…would come to our way of thinking more quickly that way." Gin explained, and a smile crossed over Aizen's face. "Hehheh. So, you knew about the boy's love for you, and used that to our advantage? That's why I like having you around. You're so ruthless, just like me. " Aizen said, and grabbed hold of Gin and passionately kissed him. Gin responded by grinding his hips into Aizen's. Smirking, Aizen picked Gin up, and tossed him on the bed. "Undress. That show you put on with the boy has made me hard." Aizen said, and was already shedding his own clothing. "Anything you say, mah master." Gin said, and smiled as he started to remove his Soul Reaper robes.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

In the main hall, Momo was carrying a huge pile of books, when she walked smack, into someone. All the books went everywhere. 'Oh man…I just compiled all of this'! She thought, and gritted her teeth. "Alright, who's the moron!" She shouted, and glared up at…oh, shit…Kenpachi Zeraki? "C-Captain Zeraki! I didn't know it was you, sir! I am SO very sorry, please forgive me!" Momo said, and started kowtowing to the big hulk of a man, who grinned and chuckled that deep, throaty laugh. "Moron, am I?" Zeraki said, and leered down at Momo, who looked like a helpless possum. "Perhaps…you would like to take it outside? I've been looking for a decent sparring partner, and I guess you'll have to do…" Zeraki mumbled and then grinned down at the girl. "What say you?" He asked, and if she could, Momo would have melted into the floor boards. Anything, to get away from this huge psycho.

"Um…I don't think I would be a worthy challenge to you, Sir." Momo said and Kenpachi frowned. "Grr, don't tell me you're scared of a little sparring match, too?" He growled. 'Oh, no. You've gone and done it now. Momo, you big idiot'! She thought, and placed her head in her hands. "Captain Zeraki…You should know better than to pick on girls. Especially those, who happen to be my Lieutenant." Said a gentle voice. Momo looked up, to see Captain Aizen staring at the two of them. Kenpachi snorted and looked away. "Tch. What are you, her knight in shining armor?" Kenpachi said, which made Momo blush.

"Mind your own business, Aizen. Unless…you wish to be my sparring partner, instead of the girl…" Kenpachi said, with a creepy grin. "You're just looking for someone to argue with, Zeraki. And I'm not biting." Aizen said, and gazed directly into Captain Zeraki's eyes, and for an instant, Captain Zeraki saw a glimpse of…something black, and soul consuming. "Now, off with you. Go and annoy someone else." Aizen said, and turned a gentle gaze to his lieutenant. "Come, Momo. They need us at Research and Development. Mayuri wants us to help him with paperwork." Aizen said, and began to walk away. Smiling, Momo caught up with her Captain, and then they were gone. "Aw dammit." Kenpachi grumbled, and then went off to look for another victim…er….sparring partner.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Rangiku was sitting in a cafeteria, sipping herbal tea, when she spotted Gin Ichimaru enter through the doors. "Hi Gin! Over here, wanna sit with me for a while?" She called out. "Must you, Rangiku?" said Toushiro Hitsugaia, who was sitting beside her. "Come on, Captain. He's a dear friend of mine." Rangiku said, and smiled as Gin waved to them from across the cafeteria. "I don't care if he's your friend or not. There's…something _off _about him." Toushiro replied, and frowned when Gin sat down at their table.

"Thank yah for saving me a seat." Gin said, and smiled at Toushiro. "Hello, lil Toushi. Gin said and grinned when the silver haired captain glared at him. Rather than shouting back a smart retort, Toushiro merely sipped on his juice. Toushiro faced Gin. "So, where's your shadow?" He asked Gin. "Shadow?" Gin inquired, puzzled. "Izuru…he's normally joined to you at the hip. Where is he?" Toushiro asked, and Gin smiled at Toushiro.

"He's…busy doing paperwork for me." Gin said, lying. Toushiro glanced at Rangiku, frowning. "Why can't you be more like Izuru?" The young captain mumbled. "Hey, who would you rather have as Lieutenant? Boring, plain Izuru…Or big breasted me?" Rangiku said, and pulled the small captain towards her, so his face was cushioned against her funbags. "Rangikuuuu! This is highly…inappropriate!" Toushiro shouted, his protests muffled by Rangiku's boobs. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Somewhere, in the Seireitei, locked away, Izuru paced in his small room. Since his encounter with Gin, no one had been to see him, only to give him food and water. Izuru had thought about starving himself, but after hours of no food in his stomach, he lost that battle. Starving himself wasn't a good thing to do, and besides…he was going to need all of his strength when he tried to make his eventual escape…

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please, read and review.


End file.
